


Somno Effect

by sweetsugarskull



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: DFAB reader, Dom Sans, Established Relationship, F/M, I just wanted to write this quick, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia, but fuck it, pretty shitty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsugarskull/pseuds/sweetsugarskull
Summary: You really want to fuck the skeleton, will it happen?fuck yeah it will.





	Somno Effect

You and Sans had been dating for a while, and it really had been great! Honest. It was like a dream, well, of course there were times when you got frustrated that Sans wouldn’t pick his shit up, or he would refuse to get off the couch when you asked him to wash the dishes and proceed to pun at you vigorously while you washed those very same dishes.

 

Yes, you were still holding a grudge for that one time.

 

But, despite his laziness and prankster ways; he was a sweetheart. When you confessed to him he seemed to be in shock, acting bashful and avoiding giving a direct answer. When you held his skull, and stared into his eyes, speaking of your sincerity and assuring his that it was okay if he didn’t feel the same – he confessed that he felt the same way.

 

Afterwards, Sans seemed to be a little uncomfortable with too much physical contact (he once flinched when you snuggled too close during a movie and proceeded to jump up to get more ketchup to drink. Which, by the way, is a disgusting habit.), but gained more confidence and comfort as time went on. The two of you even kissed now, though it seemed more like a cute affectionate gesture of intent rather than an actual kiss since he didn’t really have the equipment to kiss back. Nonetheless, it still made your heart stutter and your body feel light. Sans was also very considerate when it didn’t come to being tidy; he always knew when you were feeling off (though that was something that he could discern from even before you got together) and gave you the appropriate amount of space, time, and affection to help you deal with whatever was eating at you. And though he hated doing any housework, he would sometimes surprise you by cooking your favourite meal or buying a piece of furniture that your eyes lingered on in the mall, and then would drown you in skele-kisses soon after you squealed and hugged his large frame tightly to your fleshier one.

 

He was a fantastic boyfriend, probably the most caring and patient, and sometimes you wondered if you really deserved him.

 

But that was a thought for another time.

 

Today’s thought of the day was; can skeletons actually do the do and, if so, how can you get some’a that?

 

It actually had been nagging you for a while, since you felt comfortable enough with Sans to want to take it a step further with him (it also helped that you found him hot as fuck). Typically, you weren’t a particularly sexual person, sex was definitely not necessary in your life or your relationships. Though, since you had been dating Sans for quite some time now, you noticed things about the skeleton that just make you feel _hot_. Such as his low voice that reverberated through your frame especially when his voice was raspy from fatigue, or the way his thick bones looked when he took off his baggy hoodie or wore shorts and his off-white bones somehow looked strong and (ironically) muscular, or even the way he looks when you catch him making breakfast for you in the morning, his eyelids low and his face relaxed from its typical grin while he stood at the stove. Your boyfriend was such a catch.

And that’s why, when he wasn’t home, you were reduced to a whimpering puddle of arousal at the mercy of your fingers and thoughts of your boyfriend whispering pure sin into your ears as he speared his phalanges into your sopping wet cunt.

 

You were kind of convinced he wasn’t interested in that stuff, though; he certainly never seemed like he was.

 

So, like the wimp you were, you never acted on your desire and pleasantly enjoyed the already dream-like relationship you had with Sans with gusto. And really, sex wasn’t needed, you were fine with the way things were.

 

Until now.

 

You really couldn’t ignore your desire when your boyfriend was literally humping you in the bed you shared while he slept. You didn’t even know he had a dick?

 

Well, now you knew, you _really_ knew.

 

And you loved it.

 

You loved the way one of Sans’ hands was grasping at your hip desperately, bruising the skin there, while the other wrapped around your bra-less breast. His position behind you allowed him to sloppily angle his dick(?) into the meat of your ass. His thrusts were creating a delicious friction that was so close to your needy pussy, but not close enough. His pants and groans beside your ear were sending you off the edge, dizzying you into a haze of pleasure. The quiet, secretive nature of the situation heightening your arousal to the point of feeling like you wanted to climax without even having been stimulated directly. His words weren’t helping at all either;

 

“yeah… f-fuck, mmmm… s-so good…” he mumbled nonsense while his harsh bumps made your ass sore. You loved the ache, but you needed more.

 

Unfortunately, you could only stay in place with his tight grip on you. Every time you even attempted to move, he growled in warning before tightening his grip on you and thrusting faster. So, you only could move to angle your lower half closer to his until his bulge finally started to catch on your mound. He seemed extremely pleased with the adjustment as he seemed to purr before pushing your hips further into his (if that was even possible) and doubling his sleepy efforts.

 

The dark room was filled with sounds of fabric, creaking, and the sounds of both your moans bouncing off of the walls. Shit this was so hot.

 

When Sans started nibbling on your shoulder, you gave him access by tilting your head. And, it was at this moment, that he needily groaned your name and it broke you. Using sheer determination, you turned around to face him and pushed him down into the bed, straddling him. He growled in displeasure, groping the air for you, and you leaned down to kiss him as an apology.

 

His face was scrunched up; way different than his usual relaxed, cute, sleeping face. His teeth seemed to have grown fangs somehow and a blue light poured out from one of his eyelids.

 

It was the sexiest thing you’d ever seen.

 

You made your way down to the bottom half of his body, sitting in his legs in preparation to see what was in his pants.

 

Were you ready? Hell fucking yeah.

 

You gripped the elastic of his black gym (ha Sans and exercise? What a joke) shorts and pulled them down to reveal a bright glowing magical cock. It truly was a monster cock in girth, it made your mouth water. So you did what was obvious in the situation; you gave it two strokes before fitting your mouth around it.

 

Sans exclaimed in surprise before threading his fingers through your hair and pushing you further down. You weren’t expecting your boyfriend’s sudden control of the situation, but you found you liked the way he fucked your mouth. You hoped your gag reflex would hold out.

 

And though you kept choking, the enthusiastic movements of his hips and his cries of ecstasy were well worth the discomfort.

 

“ _ahhhh_ , yeah… babe, shit. g-gooooooood!” He thrusted particularly hard at his last word.

 

And then his eyes were open and he took in the sight of your mouth on his dick, eyes glazed over and hand in your pants, fucking yourself with your fingers.

 

And he just snapped.

 

With a low growl, Sans pulled you off his arousal and up his body, flipping you under him and looming over you with pure sin in his one glowing eyelight.

 

“you’ve been busy, haven’t you, sweetart?” he chuckled, sending chills down your spine, “well… if you wanted your time to be _filled_ , you could’a asked – i can fill it up nice and snuggly if you want.”

 

You nodded eagerly.

 

He tsked at this, “oh no, you don’t get a choice now. now that I’ve felt that sexy fucking mouth on my cock, i need to feel how your dirty cunt will feel milking my dick.”

 

He bent down to put his face in your neck, your breath hitching as he took a big breath.

 

“i guess we’ll find out now.”

 

Sans tore off your pajama shorts and did the same to your underwear (you would later be miffed by this since they were one of your favourites) before guiding his dick to your entrance. He sunk his teeth into the junction of your shoulder and neck at the same time he slammed his way into you.

 

You screamed in shock and then eventually pleasure after a few rough pumps. He growled encouragements after licking your new wound and burying his face back into your neck;

 

“s-shit babe, you’re s-so good. f-fuck, yeAH, ooh… s-so ti-ght and wet… ah! so p-perfect!”

 

You wrapped your arms around him, hands pushing his bony face further into you. You started gasping out louder moans and exclamations of his name once he angled himself into a particular spot inside you, the noticeable difference in your reactions causing him to lift his skull to gaze into your eyes, mouth open in pleasure, bringing a hand down to rub at your clit.

 

“cum. f-fucking cum for me. only me.”

 

And so you did after a few more brutal thrusts, Sans following soon after, not able to maintain his rhythm with your walls contracting around his thick girth. You both shouted out your release, Sans’ cry more guttural and animalistic than your own shout of his name.

 

He slid out of you after finishing, rolling to the side to rest his bones while he panted.

 

There was a thick silence before he broke it,

 

“were… were you okay with that?” you snorted before giggling,

 

“Sans, that was amazing, what are you talking about?”

 

He turned to look at you, his hazy eyelights scanning your satisfied face.

 

“but… i didn’t ask for your permission, shouldn’t you be mad?” at his insecure tone, you turned your body to grasp at his skull the way you did the day you confessed to him.

 

“Sans, it was very obvious that I wanted you. Hell, I’ve wanted you for the longest time; I was just afraid to say it.”

 

“me too… i mean, i’ve wanted to do that with you for the longest time but didn’t want to tell you.”

 

The room was silent again.

 

“I love you.”

 

“i love you too, baby.”


End file.
